


Closer

by Ten_of_Swords



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, it's short sweet indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten_of_Swords/pseuds/Ten_of_Swords
Summary: A collection of intimate moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> who knows i wrote this at 2am and i might do more idk

Gabe didn't always remember what happened on those sweet summer nights on Warped. For example- this morning he awoke in a bunk that was clearly not made for somebody of his height, let alone two somebodies. He shifted to try and get into a more comfortable position, and the sleeping lump next to him groaned, and turned over to face him.

"Good morning sunshine," Gabe said, only a little sarcastically.

"You have dick breath," William mumbled, half asleep. The two stayed in that position, Gabe staring up at the ceiling, William clinging to Gabe. Absentmindedly, Gabe began stroking William's hair, which earned a muffled hum of approval.

"I don't like your hair this short, Bilvy."

"Good thing it's not your hair," William said, starting to wake up. "Besides , you're not my girlfriend, you can't decide these things." Again, silence fell over the two of them and they listened to the sounds of William's band mates waking up.

"What did we do last night?" Gabe asked, breaking the comfortable silence. William shrugged.

"Great." 'Hopefully nothing regrettable' was left unsaid. Gabe had a penchant for making mistakes of the sexual kind when he was wasted.

"I think you tried to suck my dick," William mused. Gabe laughed nervously. "I'm getting up. Move." William climbed over Gabe and squeezed out of the bunk to go make himself coffee. Gabe tried to sit up to follow him, but he hit head on the top of the bunk and promptly decided that going back to sleep was the best option. 

Bad news: the cramped bunk left Gabe with a feeling of emptiness. It was cold without William there to warm him up. 

Good news: William returned in record time, and leaned his back on the high up bunk, facing away from Gabe. "According to Mike, you tried to suck my dick in front of everyone, then you threw up in the sink."

"Awesome," Gabe said with a soft sleepy type of sarcasm, not biting and cold, but playful. He turned onto his side to face William. "Can i have some of that coffee?"

"You're not gonna like it," William said, holding out the mug. Gabe took one taste before declaring William had the worst taste in coffee ever, and vowing to never fall victim to dark coffee again. William laughed and for a brief moment, Gabe was overwhelmed by appreciation of his friend. He beckoned William closer and the two shared a brief kiss.


End file.
